The invention relates to a method for creating a 3D representation with respect to a recording object.
Methods are known in which measurement data from a recording object are recorded and are input manually into a CAD program in order to generate a 3D representation of the object in this way. Alternatively, it is known to record 3D measurements from the object which contain a multiplicity of measurement points which likewise have to be post-processed manually.
The invention furthermore relates to an image recording apparatus.